liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Amnesio (303)
Amnesio, A.K.A. Experiment 303, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to wipe people's memories by zapping anyone hit in the eyes with the rays from his own; only a certain password spoken within earshot of him can reverse the process. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is helping people with memory problems. Bio Experiment 303 was the 303rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to erase his victims' memories. 303 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 303's pod was used as a ping-pong ball until it got whacked off the table and into a little boy's bucket of sand. Thinking the pod was a marble, the boy put it on top of his sand castle. A small wave then splashed over the castle, activating 303, named Amnesio. Amnesio then left the beach and proceeded to start wiping people's memories until he was discovered by Gantu. However, Gantu had difficulty catching Amnesio while he was airborne, as he managed to successfully evade all of Gantu's plasma blasts. Gantu and Amnesio's presence captured the attention of Lilo and Stitch, the former upset because it was also her birthday. Grabbing a butterfly net, Stitch climbed a telephone pole to try to catch Amnesio while the latter sat on a power line, but he was captured in a containment orb by Gantu. Lilo, Stitch and Gantu were soon fighting over the orb containing Amnesio, which ended with Amnesio erasing all three of their memories. Plagued with amnesia, Lilo and Gantu decided to team up and figure out what to do with the captured experiment. Stitch, however, reverted back to his original programming. Lilo and Gantu (dubbed Martha and Lenny) later ran into Jumba and Pleakley, where Amnesio wiped both of their memories, but not before explaining to Lilo and Gantu exactly who was on whose team. Lilo and Stitch then decided to team up to get their memories back. Lilo wanted Gantu to come with them, but the latter was unsure of himself. After Lilo discovered how to reverse Amnesio's effects, Gantu set Amnesio free. Lilo was devastated, even though Gantu stated that he didn't want his memory back. Fortunately, Stitch used his telescopic vision to track Amnesio, and Lilo, Stitch and Gantu chased him into a factory. Lilo managed to undo Amnesio's effects by yelling out, "Ohana!" Although everyone got their memories back, Gantu was eventually able to recapture Amnesio in a container and take off with him. Amnesio was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, but the former ended up erasing Hämsterviel's memory also. Gantu misleadingly told Hämsterviel that he was a dangerous criminal who had been captured by him, Ace Jackson, while looking at a jar that read "World's Greatest Cop", which Lilo had made Gantu earlier. Amnesio reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Amnesio can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Snooty and Babyfier. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Amnesio, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Amnesio participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by erasing Leroys' memories. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Amnesio made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he used his powers on BooGoo, Stitch, Jumba, Gantu, Reuben and Hämsterviel. It is revealed that Amnesio holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, everyone's memory will be fully restored. Only Amnesio knows whose pouch belongs to whom. Not only that, it is shown that when Amnesio's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming since he is nothing but instinct in that state. Biology Appearance Amnesio is a small blue beetle-like creature with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth and two thin antennae. Special Abilities Amnesio can produce a red laser vision from his eyes that erases the memories of anyone hit in the eyes. He holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings as seen in the Stitch! anime. If his victims ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Weaknesses If Amnesio hears the password "ohana", the memories of all of his victims will be restored. (How Jumba knew the word, which is Hawaiian, and why he chose that particular word are unknown.) Trivia *When Amnesio flies around in several instances of his episode, the song "Flight of the Bumblebee" plays. *The password which reverses Amnesio's memory-deleting powers is "ohana", a word which Jumba did not know of until well after Amnesio's creation. **The password could possibly be "family", but it works in any language. *Amnesio's pod color is yellow. *Amnesio is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 303 Primary function: Erases memories". *Amnesio's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery amnesio_by_firepokemonfan-d6gxnaj.jpg 303 amnesio by bricerific43-d5a22tx.jpg 303_Amnesio__by_experiments.jpg 303_squints_by_experiments.jpg amnesio_by_experiments.jpg Amnesio_by_Spirit_of_Twilight.png 303_Amnesio_by_OxAmy.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png c9f048561c4aa33886ed9c64320976d3-d2zz9e4.png _303_amnesio_by_thebrattybrat-d5iesl8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-15h42m45s240.png|Amnesio's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m22s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m26s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h11m38s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h14m14s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h41m29s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m00s234.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m37s81.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h42m51s226.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m19s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m31s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m40s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m49s243.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h20m19s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h19m57s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h12m57s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h45m14s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h39m05s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m06s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h13m52s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h16m11s108.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h40m13s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h17m57s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m44s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h15m36s14.png|About to wipe Lilo, Stitch and Gantu's memories vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m46s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h18m43s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h38m35s214.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h37m18s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m44s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m40s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h36m05s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h43m39s196.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h26m10s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h44m21s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h25m48s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h27m50s182.png|Wiping Jumba's memory vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h24m45s111.png|Wiping Pleakley's memory Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-15h11m50s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m00s95.png|Gantu releasing Amnesio vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m46s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h29m24s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m06s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h46m58s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h47m07s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m58s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m29s220.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h30m39s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m07s92.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m33s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h31m58s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m19s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m24s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m25s183.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m37s55.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h33m14s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m01s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m11s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m17s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h34m37s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h32m49s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h21m59s0.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m12s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-21h15m58s159.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m28s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m56s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m36s213.png|Wiping Hamsterviel's memory vlcsnap-2013-06-14-07h23m44s36.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h23m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h23m38s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m19s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h41m24s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h23m42s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h44m15s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m02s199.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m17s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h38m43s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m12s253.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h12m09s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 11.07.13 0-22-20.jpg screenCapture 11.07.13 0-14-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-01-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png screenCapture 28.01.13 10-08-13.jpg|Amnesio in Stitch! anime screenCapture 26.02.13 19-36-38.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-37-18.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-12.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-43-41.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-19.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-09-07.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-12-15.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-45-55.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-46-41.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 19-47-04.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-22.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-13-56.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-24-51.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-25-42.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-26-07.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-13.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-30.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-27-58.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-23.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-28-55.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-34.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-29-59.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-37-41.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-38-02.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-41-11.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-45-41.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-48-08.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-49-59.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-50-19.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-51-09.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-52-30.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-53-12.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-15.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 21-56-44.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-03-51.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-04-39.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-00.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-05-42.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-06-05.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-07.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-09-57.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-14-26.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-12-56.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-12-34.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-13-34.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-27.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-14-52.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-15-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-00.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-16-33.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-17-17.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-18-26.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-23-37.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 2-48-55.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 22-24-58.jpg panes53.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured Experiments